


To Claim a Cat

by ErinPenwrite



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Bottom Roy, Knot, M/M, but this is just gratuitous pwp, neko Edward - Freeform, waaaaayyy too much come in all reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "Edward, hold on. You aren't in your right mind," I held Ed at arms length, but Edward was quickly squirming to get out of my grasp."I'm fine," he yowled, "but I'd be better if you'd just -""I said hold on!""But I want you now!" Ed's bratty whine whittled away at my resolve.The lack of clothing might have helped. Maybe.





	To Claim a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, [Bella outdid herself](https://sad-fullmetal.tumblr.com/post/188694998745/the-server-was-excited-abt-cat-ed-it-happens) and I was forced to drop everything and write this. After you've feasted your eyes on her piece of glory (which is also at the bottom, but you should go check out her blog anyway because _**drool**_), enjoy my paltry attempts at writing something I've never thought to attempt until now.
> 
> (Lol, Don't expect too much. This is shameless pwp)

"Edward, hold on. You aren't in your right mind," I held Ed at arms length, but Edward was quickly squirming to get out of my grasp.

"I'm fine," he yowled, "but I'd be better if you'd just -"

"I said hold on!"

"But I want you now!" Ed's bratty whine whittled away at my resolve.

The lack of clothing might have helped. Maybe.

I acquired my cat as most people do. The stray chose me, and there was no getting rid of him after that. Weeks went by, and imagine my surprise when what had been a mere alley cat changed into a man with the ears, tail, and claws of his feline form.

And now, apparently, the need to rut.

"Please!" Ed knelt at my feet, pawing at the front of my pants.

Damnit. Those big eyes stared up at me, almond pupils blown out to circles, and my composure wavered. Ed's golden ears twitched, his tail, fluffy and long, flicked back and forth. It didn't hurt that as a man, Edward was gorgeous. And it wasn't that Ed couldn't transform fully into a human form, he simply preferred only going half way. The best of both, he insisted.

I wasn't going to argue that point. All things considered, Edward probably chose to stay in this half-cat state just to mess with me. Well, it was working.

"I need you," Ed nuzzled his temple against my thighs, and I had to keep myself in check. Edward was too tempting. Not that we hadn't enjoyed each other's company in the past, but he'd also never been in the throes of a rut yet in our acquaintance. "Please, I need you so badly!"

Ed's furry paws slid beneath my shirt, the barest hint of claws dragging against my skin. This damned brat had learned all my weaknesses in short order and was using them against me. When I let myself look down again, Edward gave me a simper that was dripping in sin.

"I'll make you feel good, Master."

I saw red.

My pants were down to my knees in an instant, and Edward trapped my cock between his paws. The pads of his half-human claws were the perfect friction, and I thrust into his grasp. He smirked like he'd caught a particularly tasty snack and dragged his rough tongue over the head of my shaft.

I wanted in him. I wanted to hear him mewl in pleasure. Nngh, yes, that was exactly what I'd do, just as soon as I was done fucking his mouth.

I slipped between his lips, holding his head in place with a rub to his ears. Ed hummed over me, and I teased myself with his mouth. The glimmer of fangs only made it better, and as I filled his mouth, he swallowed me down.

That tongue, at once rough and velvet, played over my length in ways that would take any normal person a lifetime of debauchery to master. Yet, my dear kitten knew the skill well and used it to my damnation.

I thrust into Ed's hot mouth and shuddered as my kitten moaned over me. His paws wound around my legs and cupped my ass, pin pricks digging into my flesh enough to make me hiss.

I could feel his laughter gurgling over my cock, and I grabbed him by both ears and rammed into his throat.

He gagged, but swallowed against me, and if that wasn't bliss, I didn't know what was. He held me in place, buried in his sweet little mouth, and hollowed his cheeks.

Swears dribbled from my lips unbidden, and Edward squirmed in delight. He kneaded at my ass, and I bucked into his hold.

Something tickled over my pelvis and I gasped at the sensation. The brat had sprouted whiskers, and they were brushing ever so lightly against my skin. That was when I felt a suspiciously human finger prod at my hole, and I growled in warning.

Edward pulled back, smirk still in place accompanied by mischief in his dilated eyes. "Relax, Master," he purred. He peppered kisses along my hip bone. "I want you to feel so good, just like you make me feel."

"And how," I cocked my head, "exactly do you plan to do that, kitten?"

If the look I'd been given before were sin, this was the incarnation of lust wishing to devour me.

"Let me give you a bath," that pink tongue swiped over Edward's lips.

I raised a brow. "Oh," I teased, "and here I thought you hated water."

"It wouldn't be with water."

Obviously, but I just wanted to hear him say it. Arousal thrummed through me at the very thought.

"I'd start here," Ed collected the pre dewing at the end of my shaft, "and I'd be so thorough."

"I don't doubt it." I threaded my fingers into his hair, loosening his braid until flyaways framed his face in a curtain of gold. "But what would you want as a reward?"

Edward purred, and it rumbled deep in his chest. "Let me have you tonight."

I'd been reticent to let Edward have his way with me. I was even more hesitant now that he was in his rut, but a part of me was curious.

"I'll be good," Ed nuzzled my belly, kissing along my length. Ah, I was weak to him on a good day, and the image in my head was too enticing to ignore.

"Shall we move to the bed, then?"

Ed's ears perked up. "Does that mean yes?"

I smiled, "Maybe."

Those ears drooped ever so slightly and I caved.

"...Yes."

I'd barely finished the word when Edward jumped up and licked my cheek. "You mean it? You won't change your mind?"

His eagerness was palpable, bordering on contagious. "I won't change my mind, kitten."

Ed's purr lowered to a possessive growl, and he yanked off my shirt. The gleam in his eyes spoke of every latent desire within him, and I found myself longing for a taste.

But not in the entryway to my house. "Let's go to the bed first," I insisted. Ed rolled his eyes, but relented. He swooped in behind me, pressing himself to my back as I made my way down the hall to the bedroom.

Daylight streamed in through the curtains, casting the room in a glow of gold. As soon as I crossed the threshold, Ed ushered me to the bed and pushed me over the edge of the mattress. He pulled off my remaining clothes and dragged his claws over the backs of my thighs and up to the small of my back.

That trace of pain made me shiver and he flipped me over, smacking his lips. He leaned down, a breath away from my arousal, and I stopped him with a rub to his ears.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Edward could have killed me with a look, but I smiled back in patience.

"Maybe I should put one on you tonight, Master," he panted.

"I thought you said you were going to be good."

Every motion Edward made spoke to the contrary, and I couldn't help the thrill of excitement that swarmed through my veins. Edward rose, circling the bed until he came to the nightstand and tugged open the drawer. He pulled out a bottle and set it on top, but then he pulled out exactly what I'd been referring to.

A simple black collar, adorned only with a bell and a buckle, was dangled before me. I rose a brow at him, "Well?"

Instead of the bratty reply I expected, Edward kneeled on the bed. He clasped the collar around his throat, flicking his gaze back at me as he stretched languidly over the sheets.

By that look alone, I knew I was a condemned man. The collar Ed wore was as much a sign of my ownership over him as it was a way to enthrall me to his every whim. I was his chosen master, and he would do with me as he pleased.

He crawled to me, beckoning me to join him fully on the bed. I moved, and he bowed over my erection, dipping down to lap again at the head of my cock.

I fisted the sheets, and Edward continued down, licking a trail to the curls at my base and then traveling up my sides with both tongue and claws. I trembled, Edward's tongue that same rough texture of a normal cat, only of a size to match his human form. Attentions were paid to each rib on his way up to suckle at my nipple, the other tweaked between the points of opposing claws.

The rumbling purr in Edward's chest thrummed through my own, and his bell jingled as he reached my throat. He mouthed over my jugular, teasing the tendons that emerged as I strained to hold myself still. Edward was smaller than me, but he was stronger by far. And, it wasn't like he wasn't a stray cat, after all. There was still a feral streak within him, and I had a feeling I'd catch sight of it if I acted out of line.

He laved up my throat, not stopping at the jaw, but continuing over my ear. I moaned, and he nibbed at the soft cartilage. He chuckled and I writhed. He pressed a kiss to my hair and nosed his way back down my temple to my lips.

Kissing Edward was a wet dream come to life. His tongue was long and could reach everywhere. He flattened it out, then coiled it around mine with a gentle suck. I was his plaything, his captured prey, and I couldn't think of a better position to be in.

He drew back with a line of saliva connecting us. He licked his lips, and the line cut, but I wasn't disappointed. His cock lined up with mine and... oh, it had never felt that large before.

I glanced between us and came face to face with a giant. I whimpered, wishing I had given more thought to my promise not to change my mind.

Edward chuckled in my ear, "You're going to feel so good, Master. I'll fill you up so well, you'll see."

I think I already did see, I thought in panic, but there was no backing down now. Besides, Edward had already wound me so tight that I threatened to burst at the barest touch, if only to the right spot.

"I need to get your back now, Master," Ed hummed, rising and helping me turn over. He positioned me on my knees, and I nearly bolted at the sight of that enormous cock hanging down free and hard between his legs. Where the hell had he been hiding it? And how?

Oh. Right. Ed was in his rut.

But that still didn't make any sense! I wracked my brain over everything I'd learned about feline anatomy, and nothing spoke of this!

Ed's fangs bore down on the side of my throat, ripping me from my mental wanderings. He kneaded my skin, and I shivered beneath him.

"Roy," he hissed into my neck. I gasped. He'd only called me by my name shortly after we met, and then, only once. "I want you so badly," he echoed himself from earlier. "I want to claim you as mine alone, and no one else would ever touch you without my say so."

What was he saying? Claim me? He already had me at his beck and call. Sure, he played submissive, but he'd always been the one to call the shots since this odd relationship began. He'd chosen me, after all.

He kissed over the place where he'd rested his fangs, and I wriggled against his hips. That seemed to spur him back into motion as he then grazed down the length of my spine, following his tender scratching with the plush drag of his lips.

When he made it to the base, I lifted my pelvis and arched my back. His bell jingled, and I fully expected him to work his way down to the backs of my knees. I should have known better.

His tongue lapped at my ass, and before I could jump in surprise, he clamped his half-human paws over my hips with a strength that made me feel as helpless as a new born kitten. His whiskers wisped on my cheeks, and his velvety licks made me groan, open mouthed and wanton.

I'd been with men before. I'd been fucked before. Nothing could hope to even hold a candle to Edward's tongue, much less compare! I lost myself to his skill, bucking toward him, yet his grasp held firm. I couldn't budge an inch!

He delved inside, and I saw stars in my vision. His tongue was larger and longer than a mere finger, but so wet that it slipped within me without resistence. His purr resonated in his mouth, transferring to me in a way that made me whine.

The stretch burned and ebbed away so that only pleasure remained. I wanted to move, to help him fondle me, get me higher. I wanted him to stretch me open enough to fit his thick cock inside me.

What was happening to me? I'd been aroused before, but I could hardly think straight. Edward's scent was all I could smell, and the sloppy laps at my hole urged me to writhe in his grasp.

Edward rose behind me, his tail wrapping around one of my legs as he let go with one hand. I glanced back to see him drenching his fingers in his mouth and my toes curled. He smiled at me around his fingers, licking between them in a lewd display of just exactly what he'd treated me to moments before.

"I should have been a bit more honest with you before," Edward hummed, gliding his damp fingertips between my cheeks. His scent filled my nose, and I was all too happy to drown in it, if he would only fill my ass with those prodding fingers!

"I couldn't think straight until now," he said. One digit breached, thrusting in to the knuckle, and I moaned into the mattress. "But, I didn't think it would effect you so strongly, too."

Huh?

He thrust his finger in me again, and my mind was turned to mush. "The pheromones," he leaned over my back, "from my rut. They come out in my sweat, but also in my spit..." He spoke with a coherency that left my head spinning to keep up with. "And, apparently, they work on you just as well as if you were one of my kind."

He pressed another finger inside and I collapsed onto my chest, my ass bucking in the air, seeking that push and pull Edward offered. This was the work of pheromones? I'd picked up that much, but any higher brain functions were put to the wayside. All blood supply was focused south, and my only care was Ed fuck me now!

A third finger slipped in with ease, and I was sobbing in need. I needed him, damnit, not his fingers! I didn't care if he ripped me apart, I needed to feel him filling me, needed to feel whole!

He drew his hand away, and I rose up, about to reel on him when I felt the head of his cock nudging against my pucker. A cap clicked, and cool lube was drizzled over the point where our bodies touched. I sighed in equal parts pleasure and relief. He'd fill me up, and he'd make me feel so good.

The tiniest part of my mind questioned where all this willing submission was coming from, but it was squashed by the overwhelming urge to push back onto Edward's shaft.

"Nngh, yes!" Edward growled, "Take it, Roy. I know you want it. Take me in all the way!"

I wanted to please him. I wanted him to bury himself in me. He was so big, and I bared my neck as I welcomed him within my body. He purred the more I accepted of him, and finally I felt his pelvis meet my ass.

The bell on Ed's collar jingled as he leaned over my back. I wished I was the smaller one for one crazed moment, longing to feel his chin resting atop my head. All I could smell and feel and hear was Edward, and it was the safest I'd felt in my life.

His fangs bit into my neck. It should have hurt, or at least made me concerned, but it only made me flush with warmth. I clamped around his cock, and he dug his fangs in deeper. He growled, and I knew I should have stopped moving, but I wanted to feel him thrust in me!

A twinge of pain pierced the haze of lust, a touch of savory in with the sweet, and I finally registered just what was happening. Or, at least, what I thought might be happening.

Ed was in his rut and... ah, he was mounting me! Fuck, he was claiming me! What was more, I wanted him to do it! I tilted my head to give him more room to make his mark and let myself fall back into his cloud of pheromones.

He laved over the wound with a single swipe, and any lingering pain dissipated. His tail wound over my hip and coiled around my weeping cock.

"My beautiful Master," he murmured, "you're so eager. Don't you realize we've got all the time in the world?"

I mewled, every bit as pitiful as Edward had used on me in the past, but it only earned me a dark chuckle.

"You don't know how long rut season lasts, do you." I could hear the grin he wore, and the air grew heavy with his scent. "There's a reason that we call it a season, Roy. I'll be wanting for you all Spring."

He pulled me up by my arms, and my back met his chest as he speared me in place with his length. I squirmed over his lap, trying to find some leeway to bounce, but Edward's grip was solid iron.

"And if my rut effects you like this," he drew his hips back and I whined at the loss, "just think how good you'll feel when I fill you with my seed.

"It felt so good every time you mounted me, Roy," he huffed at the nape of my neck. I was near to begging, I was so empty! I needed him to fill me up! Visions like fever dreams flickered through my mind, and the thought of seeing my belly swollen made me thrash in his hold. I wanted it! I wanted it now!

I was wordless in my cries, but Edward seemed to understand all the same. "So impatient," he tutted, and I wanted to scream!

He pounded into me at the same time he let me drop, and I did scream. He pushed me back to my hands and knees and drilled into my ass. At each thrust, I heard his bell chime, and the thought of my sweet kitten mercilessly fucking me made me hotter.

Edward's tail squeezed around the base of my cock, pumping it in time with each push. His claws dug into my hips hard enough to break the skin, but I was so entrenched in his scent that Edward could do no wrong.

My jaw hung loose, moans and sobs falling off my tongue. Edward might call me his master, but it couldn't have been father from the truth. I was his thrall and would be until he deigned to let me think otherwise.

Each push was met with a cant, and I could feel my core tighten in anticipation. He would come inside me, and it would feel comfy and full, and if I was lucky he'd let me keep his thick shaft warm inside me. Maybe it was the influence of his rut, but I couldn't stop myself from undulating with his motions, wanting to spur him on.

He bit again over the same place on my neck, sinking his teeth into my flesh. I braced myself with one hand, the other holding his head in place and rubbing his ears. I was so close! I could see the edge drawing near.

His paw joined his tail, trapping my manhood in his grasp. I gasped, the sensations building up the tension within me. His girth alone could have done it in little more time, but the combination of everything pushed me past the tipping point.

My release flooded his palm, and he stroked me through it. He bit down harder, and I finally felt a note of pain again, but it was masked by the pleasant numb that washed through my body. My head lulled and my eyes rolled back as a wave of euphoria crashed against me.

It was not an instant later that I felt a gush of heat pool within my core. Edward hissed into my throat and drove himself in once more. I felt a swell lock him in place just inside my hole, and the sensation of fullness I'd imagined paled now that I knew how it truly felt.

My body was exhausted, but I thrummed with energy. Edward's release hadn't finished, and he whimpered as he continued to spill inside me. He rocked his hips, and though we weren't able to enjoy the friction of a thrust, I relished the echoes of our coupling.

He pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around me as he sprawled us on our sides. He offered me his clawed fingers, coated in my pleasure, and I let each one pass into my mouth, one after the other. I was about to lick his palm clean when he stole it away and cleaned it himself.

His purr was as much a comfort as always, but now there was the added benefit of it rumbling through his knot. I pushed myself onto him, willing him deeper even though I knew he was in to the hilt. Ah, and he was still streaming within me.

He nibbled at the spot on my neck he'd abused, lapping at it as he held me close. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm yours now, you know," he murmured. "I have been the moment I put this collar on the first time."

That made me pause. Then, what about the mark he was tending to on my neck? I wanted to look at him, but we were pleasantly joined in our current position, and by the feel of things, Edward wasn't finished relieving his lust. How much could there be? I set that aside. There were more important matters.

"And what would make me yours?" I asked, the first sentient words I'd spoken in what felt like hours.

Ed fidgeted, which made for a distracting tug at just the right place, but I couldn't afford to get sidetracked even though, skies above, I felt amazing.

"Well," Edward gruffed, "if you accept my mark, then you're mine."

"And how do I do that?" I smiled. There was no way in hell I'd let him go thinking that his feelings weren't returned.

"I... Well, you... you have to let my mark scar."

I shivered with want, "So that means you'll need to make the mark a few times, yes?"

I heard his bell jingle and felt him nod.

"Of course I accept, silly kitten."

Ed licked over the mark, grazing it with his fangs. "Shouldn't call me that right now," he growled, scraping his claws up my chest.

I writhed in his arms, "And what should I call you?"

"Alpha," he murmured.

I couldn't keep my voice in check. "My Alpha," I groaned, and it was like a switch flipped within me. One second I was calm and comfortable, the next I squirmed in desperate need.

"That's better," Edward purred. He flicked the tip of his tail over my thighs, and I could still feel the swelling within me growing.

"Just how much more," I whimpered, "are you going to fill me?"

He laughed, "Roy, this is the first knot of the season. There's still a ways to go." He rubbed over my belly, and I already felt stuffed. "I don't know if a human can carry my litter, but I'll eliminate every doubt, just to be sure. Is that acceptable, mate?"

Part of me thought it could have been my alpha's pheromones coursing through me, but I wanted just that. If at all possible, I wanted to feel his seed take root within me. His paw over my belly only assured me more. And, even if it weren't to be, I had a lifetime of at least enjoying the attempt with the one I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have work in 3 hours and I haven't slept in 22 hours.
> 
> But at least this fucker is up and out of my hair!
> 
> .....  
No....  
No, no, no...  
Nonononononononono, fucking plot bunnies! I've got other shit to do than work on a guilty pleasure piece! 
> 
> God damnit.  
See you guys for whenever I make the follow up.....


End file.
